


Promise Me

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, just a little drabble, they fight, they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B trying to storm out in the middle of an argument with Person A, but they end up slamming straight into a glass door.<br/>(idea from <a href="http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/">otpdisaster</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Obiecaj](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801889) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

'You know what,' Stiles says. 'If you don't care whether you live or die, then neither do I. Not anymore.'

He turns on his heels and stalks out of the animal clinic. His hands are balled at his side and they're shaking. His entire body is shaking. He's so done with being scared for Derek. The idiot had thrown himself between Stiles and a witch. Again.

He is very much aware of how dramatic his exit was. Good, he thinks. Perhaps it would stick in the Idiotwolf's mind and stop him from throwing himself in front of everyone.

His dramatic exit is cut off by him slamming into the clinic's door.

'Fuck,' he whispers and rubs his hand over his forehead.

'Stiles, are you okay?' Derek calls from behind him. He feels a hand on his shoulder and Derek's voice is gentle when he says, 'Let me look at that.'

A little reluctant, Stiles turns towards him. Derek sweeps a thumb over the spot where his head connected with the glass door, draining away what little pain there was.

 'It's not that I don't care whether I die,' Derek says, catching his eye. 'It's just that I care more about the fact that you live.'

'Oh.'

Stiles holds Derek's gaze while he's looking for the right words.

'Well, I care about the fact that you continue living. And don't get hurt. And continue to wear obscenely tight jeans.'

Derek huffs out an amused breath.

'So we make sure we both live.'

'Right. And don't get hurt,' Stiles adds.

'Of course. And don't forget the jeans.'

'Those are very important,' Stiles grins. He pulls Derek closer. He slides his hands up his arms and dives in for a quick kiss.

But Derek holds him in place, turning the kiss into a promise. A promise of a future that includes him and his tight jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
